Kidnapped
by VannuroRB
Summary: Summary inside, yaoi, a lot of it...
1. Chapter 1

Summary

It was just another day, that was until Yugi gets kidnapped by Yami and Bakura. How will Yugi survive during this torment. Rubbish summary but hey, it's good (I think). This is sort of a tribute to Without a trace, probably the best show ever, none of the characters are in it, but you know, missing people, it's a Yugioh version of it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- That day…

Yugi stumbled out of his room. He had slept in late, and was going to be late to school if he wasn't careful. He ran down the stairs, two steps at a time until he jumped the last one and headed to the door. He kicked his shoes on and ran down to his family shop.

His grandfather looked up as the small boy rushed past him.

'I told you not to stay up late' He scolded Yugi as he opened the door.

'Yeah, see you later!'

He shut the door behind himself and his grandfather chuckled.

'That boy. He'll get himself into real trouble one day' He muttered to himself.

The day was slow for the elderly man. Not many customers came, especially as most of his customers were the younger generation themselves, and they were in school at that moment. They'll come round after school finished.

The phone rang at about eleven o'clock. He walked over to pick it up.

'Hello, game shop' He answered.

'Oh, Mr. Motou' A female voice said on the other side 'Can you tell us why Yugi isn't in school today?'

'Hm? What are you talking about?'

'He hasn't been registered. And you haven't called for a reason for him to be off school'.

'But I saw Yugi leave the house. You must be mistaken'.

'Alright. I'll check one more time and call you in about an hour'.

He put the phone down and sighed.

'Technology. They are getting worse by the day' He chuckled to himself and went back to tending the shop.

An hour passed and the phone rang again. He picked it up and wasn't surprised it was the woman from the school again.

'I'm sorry. But there isn't a record of Yugi attending classes'.

'Hm? That's strange, I'll call Yugi on his phone, I'm sure he has a good explanation'.

'Okay. Goodbye'.

'Goodbye'.

He put the phone down but picked it up instantly, dialling Yugi's mobile number.

'That boy has some explaining to do' He muttered.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

But no answer, he tried it again, thinking he had dialled the wrong number.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

No answer. Why would Yugi not answer? He never turned his phone off, hence why his battery died on many occasions.

He waited another hour, thinking that Yugi, wherever he was, had turned his phone off. He might've turned it back on by then. And when he got hold of him, he wasn't going to be so friendly, making his old man worried sick like this it wasn't good for his age.

Another hour and no answer. So he gave up. He was probably doing like most teenagers would do, play hooky, he remembered that when he was in school he played hooky a few times. But for Yugi, he wouldn't do something like this, it wasn't his type of style. Unless he broke down, but he seemed fine that morning. But in any case, he would be back by evening.

When the schools were out and evening was closing in. Yugi still hadn't turned up.

Grandpa Motou sighed, more customers had arrived, but no Yugi. Now was a good time to worry.

The shop door opened and Joey and Tea, walked in. They were Yugi's best friends, and perhaps they came to say Yugi was alright.

'Hey, where's Yug?' Joey asked leaning on the counter. Grandpa Motou blinked at them a couple of times.

'Where's Yugi? I thought you knew?'

'He didn't turn up to school' Tea explained 'We thought he was sick or something'.

'But…he left this morning'.

Joey and Tea looked at each other.

'Then where the hell is he?' Joey pulled out his mobile and tried ringing for Yugi's phone, but just like before, no answer.

'That's weird. Yug's phone is off, he never has it off'.

'Th-Then, what's going on?' Tea asked scared.

At that moment they all looked at each other and they all shared the same thought.

'I'm going to look around see if I can find Yugi' Joey said as he headed for the door 'You guys stay here in case he calls or turns up'.

'Be careful' Tea called out to him as he left the shop. And now all they had to do is wait.

Joey took a while. Tea leaned on the counter and watched the clock tick by, slowly to the next minute. By the time Joey came back, it was much more later, it was about eight o'clock.

He opened the door and huffed heavily.

'Joey!' Tea stood up and grandpa Motou stood and watched, waiting for his answer 'Did you find him?'

'No. But I found this'.

He held up a backpack, it was dirty from being in the street and the straps had been broken into two, like it had been ripped off. But they could easily tell it as Yugi's.

'You'd better call the police' Joey advised.

Half an hour later, the police came round. They sat in the living room upstairs. Tea was crying her eyes out into Joey's shoulder, while Joey was trying to be stable and Grandpa Motou was holding his hands together, just wishing this would all be a bad dream.

The detective stood in front of them, he was smoking a cigarette and was writing notes down. He wore a long dark brown trench coat, with other formal clothes such as black pants and a white shirt underneath.

'So' He began 'When was the last time you saw Yugi?'

Tea sniffed and wiped away a few tears 'The weekend. Saturday. We was at the arcade'.

She broke down into tears and Joey rubbed her back.

'I was the same' Joey replied.

'And you Mr. Motou?'

'This morning' He replied 'He was late for school'.

'I see' He quickly scribbled on his notepad and looked back up at him 'How was he this morning? Sad? Happy?'

'Erm…He was normal'.

'Normal?'

'He was a little rushed because of being late, but nothing out of the ordinary'.

'I see' He wrote some more things down 'How was Yugi? With his attitude? I mean, was he unpredictable at times or…?'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Joey asked.

'I'm just asking, Yugi is a teenage boy, a lot of boys can sometimes…wonder off. They think they can live on their own and cope before leaving school, they usually come back in a day or two'.

'Now wait a minute!' Joey shouted 'Yugi isn't that kind of person! And if he was going to leave he would tell us! Now why can't you go and find Yugi!?'

'We have to explore all possibilities'.

'And kidnap isn't one of them?!'

'Yes it is. But it might be one of those occasions where he just walked off and will be back, but we will do all we can. I think that's all we need for now. We'll call you if anything comes up'.

The detective turned to the other police officers and they left them alone.

'I'm going to take Tea home' Joey said as he stood up with the recovering Tea 'Will you be alright?'

'Yes' Grandpa Motou 'I'll be fine. You two get home'.

Joey nodded and he took Tea by the shoulders and directed her out of the house. Grandpa Motou sighed and sat back, staring up at the blank ceiling.

'Yugi' He whispered 'Where are you?'

*****************************End of chapter 1************************************

Me: 'So' Giggle 'How do you like it?'

Diao: 'Suppose it's alright. But, why are you giggling?'.

Me: Giggle 'I'm a sadist, and you can tell by the way this story has started, there's gonna be loads of violence'.

Agil: 'Oh no, will Yugi be alright?'

Me: 'I don't know my son' Patting Agil on his shoulder 'I don't know'.

Diao: 'You're really weird. Aren't you?'

Me: 'Heh, heh, heh, heh'.

Agil: 'Stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: 'Hey, who want's to see my dark magician girl picture?'

Agil: 'Yeah, okay'.

Holds up pic.

Agil: 'Wow, that's great, it looks like the real one'.

Diao: 'What are you? A lesbian or something?'

Me: 'Hey! I'm more bi then anything'.

Diao: 'That explains a lot'.

Chapter 2- We're famous

'_Last night. A young boy, Yugi Motou, has disappeared. Police are not yet treating this as kidnap or murder as no ransom demands have been made, but they realised a statement claiming they are not ruling out anything just yet'._

'He he, the police aren't that stupid then'.

A man, around about in his twenties, stood watching the beaten-up T.V box. He had long white hair and hazel brown eyes that watched the pictures move on the screen. He wore a black jacket with a grey shirt underneath and some black pants. He held a beer bottle in his hand as he took a sip from it. This was Bakura.

'We're famous, and we didn't even have to do anything' He chuckled, half drunk, as he sat down on a rickety chair.

'We're not famous' Another man corrected.

He was near enough the same age as Bakura and had been close friends with him for a long time. He had black spiky hair with crimson tips, a few blond bangs draped across his face and he had crimson coloured eyes. He sat on a bed and watched Bakura, who smirked at him.

'Come on Yami' Bakura waved his hand at him 'Lighten up. It's just some fun'.

'Just some fun?'

'Well…you know what I mean. Hey, feed the midget'.

'What? Why?'

'Because, I can't starve him to death, and he'll complain if we don't feed him. And something about human rights I don't know, just feed him with something'.

'Alright, alright, I'll feed him'.

Yami got up from the bed and picked up a plate and grabbed a few things he could pick up. He walked over to a door and unlocked it before opening it. Yugi sat on the bed and looked up as Yami walked over to him and put the plate beside him.

'If you don't eat it, it's your own problem' Yami said. He walked back to the door and shut it behind himself.

'How's the little man?' Bakura asked as he put his feet on the table.

'Well, I guess he's scared' Yami replied.

'Yeah well, it's fun to see him like this'.

'Don't you think we could…go on easy on him?'

'Uh-oh, someone is unfamiliar with the power of the kidnappers' Bakura joked.

'Come on, he's just…he's really scared, I don't think it's nice to make him like this'.

'Don't worry, we won't hurt him. Unless it comes to it'.

'What do you mean by that?'

'You know' Bakura got up and opened a drawer to one of the counters, taking out a gun and showing it to Yami 'If the little brat gets too much or if they don't pay up, we might just have to use it'.

'You never said that!'

Bakura chuckled and aimed the gun at Yami 'Don't worry, if he knows what's good for the kid he'll pay up'.

Bakura pulled the trigger and laughed crazily. The gun was empty and Yami still sat there.

'I knew the gun was empty' Yami said. Bakura got out a box and shut the drawer, he sat down at the table and opened the little box.

'Yeah, well it won't be next time' He filled the gun with bullets and clicked the gun back in place 'Don't worry Yami. I won't shoot you. Purposely anyway'.

'Yeah, you'd better not. So, how much money are we going to ask for?'

'Hmm? I want to move to Spain, a lot of sun there, and I want a big house. What about you?' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Well, I'd settle for ten thousand, good enough?'

'Sounds alright to me'.

'Then we'll call up and ask for ten thousand'.

Bakura sat back and took another drink.

'Then, shouldn't we be calling them now?'

'Patience my Yami-chan'.

'Don't call me that!'

Bakura smirked 'If anything, they'll bug the phone, you know, attack the unexpected. So, we'll wait until it's hushed over and they wouldn't bug the phone no more, and call, and he'll be completely thrown off guard and we'll get the money no sweat'.

'And the boy we'll be returned'.

'Yes, he will be back to that old coot'.

'I-I'm still not sure about it'.

'Hush Yami-chan' Yami glared at him 'It'll all go away like a candle in the wind. And besides, if we get bored, we have a little fun on our hands'.

'What?'

Bakura pointed his beer bottle at the door that Yugi was staying in.

'I'm sure if we tell him, that if he wants to get home quicker he'll have to do as we say. Could lead to some interesting offers'.

Bakura chuckled and finished off his beer bottle, Yami looked away, disgusted by the idea Bakura had.

'What's wrong Yami?' Bakura asked playfully.

'I just don't think forcing someone to sleep with me is considered fun' Yami replied.

'Awww, you're a goody two-shoes Yami-chan. It's alright, if the kid deserves it then he'll get it'.

'But that's it, he's just a kid'.

'Oh Yami, he's, what? A small high school student. He's probably fifteen, sixteen. If he ain't going to do it with us, he's certainly going to find someone to loose his girlyhood'.

Yami glared at Bakura, but he only laughed.

'Fine, if you don't want to get involved, I don't care. But I ain't going to waste something like him. I'll just wait for the right moment'.

'You're sick'.

Bakura laughed and put his feet on the table 'It's why people love me isn't it?'

He laughed some more and Yami turned to the locked door, he shouldn't feel so drawn into protecting that boy, he was going to be out of his life soon enough. They spent some more time, planning things such as where they should make the drop off etc.

'I'm going to go see if he's eaten anything' Yami said after a while of boredom.

'Alright' Bakura slumped onto the couch and started humming a tune.

Yami walked over to the door and unlocked it. Yugi still sat on the bed and the plate still had the food on it. Yami sighed and picked up the plate.

'You know, you should eat' Yami said, but Yugi just stared down at his hands. Yami sighed again and left Yugi on his own.

Yugi's stomach growled. He couldn't think of food at a time like this, it was far more important then food could ever be. He sat in his bed and listened to the muffled voices of his captors, he couldn't understand what they were saying, but he didn't particularly want to know. When he heard one of their snores and it was completely dark, Yugi knew it was safe enough to sleep himself. Though that was the last thing on his mind, he wouldn't be able to stay awake if he forced himself.

He laid down on the bed and stared at the four walls around him. A few tears ran down his face as he closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself back at home.

He was scared. Why him? He was good, he never did anything wrong, so why him? All he wanted now was to go back home. Tell his friends he was okay, and go back to school like nothing ever happened, but that was asking too much.

*****************************End of chapter 2************************************

Diao: 'Such short chapters'.

Me: 'Hey shut up! I'm trying, but what could you write about, not really much can happen'.

Agil: 'Except for what you have planned'.

Me: 'Yeah, except for that, I have to make up filler, not easy'.

Diao: 'God, your mind is only filled with fantasy crap isn't it?'

Me: 'Kyaa, too right. My world!!'

Diao: 'Right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.

Me: 'I'll promise to make it better and longer. Oh, and by the way this is puzzleshipping thanks yugixyamiyaoilover for saying so. I forgot to say what the pairings are in the summary. Gomenasai!'


	3. Chapter 3

Me: 'Say Diao, what do you think about online dating?'

Diao: 'Me? I think it's not really ethical. I mean they could be deranged psychopaths-Why?'

Me: 'No reason'.

Chapter 3- Keeping sane

Yugi woke up the next morning. He heard someone moving about, but in his half sleepy state, didn't register what had happened and closed his eyes once more in an attempt to fall asleep again.

'Aw, isn't he cute sleeping'.

Yugi opened his eyes, half expecting it to be his grandfather or Joey standing there, but instead Bakura was in front of him.

Yugi sat up fast as Bakura chuckled. Yami stood at the door, making sure Bakura didn't do anything he didn't like to Yugi.

'Welcome back to the world of misery' Bakura chuckled and stood up 'We had to watch you sleep'.

Yugi tried to control his breathing from his startle to go back to normal, but it didn't help much with the two of them watching him.

'Oi, Yami, give him some breakfast or something' Bakura ordered as he walked out. Yami followed him, leaving the door open.

Yugi was surprised they left the door open and cautiously got up and walked towards the door. Yugi peeked in, Yami was in the kitchen part doing some stuff, but Bakura…

'Looks like the mouse is escaping'.

Yugi jumped back as Bakura stood by the door, he laughed again.

'You wouldn't think we were that stupid did you?'

Yugi shook his head and backed into the room and back to the bed again. No, he was expecting far too much from if they left the door open for him.

Yami came back in and put the plate of food by Yugi on the bed again.

'You should eat, it will help' Yami advised.

Yugi looked up at him and, shakily, picked up a slice of bread and began to eat it. Yami left Yugi alone to eat his food. As soon as Yami shut the door Bakura held Yami's face and pushed his cheeks up, so it gave Yami a funny face.

'Yami-chan-'

'I said don't call me that' Yami interrupted.

'-You look a little tired, or something what's wrong?'

'Nothing'.

Yami took Bakura's hands off of him and turned on the T.V., no surprise that the news was about Yugi Mutou.

'Hey Yami' Yami turned around and Bakura held the gun at him 'Bang! Bang!'

'Ha ha, I forgot how funny you are'.

'Oh come on, it's just a little fun'.

'Yeah, and it's also a loaded gun' Yami got up and took the gun off of Bakura and sat back down, placing the gun on the table 'I don't want to get shot and found out'.

'You know what your problem is, you don't know when to loosen up and have fun. You need a night out'.

'Yeah, like we could have one anyway'.

'Nah, don't worry about little shorty in there, we'll give him some food and he'll be alright. Come on, you need a break'.

Yami sighed and looked at Bakura, no matter how much he was going to argue about it, Bakura was going to win nevertheless. Pointless to even start an argument.

When it was much later that night, they gave Yugi a plate of food and Bakura locked the door.

'Let's party!' He shouted and wrapped his arm around Yami's shoulder. He dragged Yami out to the rusty red old pickup truck, the car roared with life when Bakura started it up and they started driving towards the road back to the town.

Bakura soon stopped the car outside a small bar. It was small and nearly decapitated, a large neon sign flashed over the door reading "Sunrise palms".

'Not here Bakura' Yami whined 'I hate this dump'.

'Yeah well, I like it and your coming with me'.

Bakura jumped out of the car, Yami sighed annoyed but followed his lead nevertheless. Inside, there was a lot of people, they were either dancing, talking or drinking. There was a lot of lights moving around, and loud music was being played.

'Come on, let's get a drink' Bakura said to Yami over the music.

'No, I don't want to' Yami replied over the music.

Bakura sighed and grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him through the crowd to the bar.

'You're never going to have fun unless your drunk like me' Bakura chuckled and they both sat down. The bartender came up to them and Bakura ordered their drinks. Bakura drank his beer all the way down and ordered another one.

'Yami you're looking sexy tonight' Bakura said.

'Is that the alcohol talking, or your stupidity?' Yami asked, not amused by Bakura's comment.

'Why don't you go flirt with someone?' Bakura suggested.

'Because I don't want to'.

'Go on, just as a laugh'.

'No'.

'Fine. I'll leave you at the mercy of women'.

Bakura got up, taking his drink with him and disappeared within the crowd. It didn't surprise Yami that after Bakura left, a young woman appeared next to his side.

She was very skinny, with long auburn hair and green eyes, she wore very revealing clothes; a tight miniskirt of white and a strap top of pink, she had long high heel boots up to her thigh.

'Hi there' She said.

'Hi' Yami said back bleakly, but this didn't stop the girl from persisting.

'So, what's your name?' She asked. Yami looked at her but turned back around.

'I don't tend to tell strangers my name'.

'Oh come on, I think you're just playing hard to get'.

She touched his bare arm and stroked it lightly. Yami stood up in a light and grabbed her wrist taking her off of his arm.

'Don't touch me!' Yami growled.

'Ow! Get off of me!' The girl begged.

'Hey!'

Yami turned to the bartender and he leaned across the bar.

'Do you want to get thrown out or not?' He asked rhetorically.

Yami let go of the girl and put his hands in his pockets.

'No need to waste force' Yami said coldly 'I don't want to hang in a dump like this'.

Yami quickly headed to the door and stood outside in the cool air as he tried to clear his head.

'Hey Yami!'

Yami stopped and watched as Bakura ran up to him 'Hey, what's up?'

'What's up?' Yami opened his mouth to say something, but Bakura didn't even know himself 'I'm going home'.

'Awww don't leave yet, I don't want to go because of you'.

'You can keep the truck. I'm walking back'.

Yami turned around and started walking back down the road.

'Are you crazy?' Bakura shouted after him 'It's like a two hour walk. Yami!'

But Yami continued on, so Bakura went back in the bar.

Yami walked alongside the road. Not many cars came past so it was quiet and dark, just what suited for Yami. He kicked a rock off the road and watched it fall into the woods. He held his arm-the one the girl touched-and continued back on his way. It hurt him before, so why would a few years be any difference. That pain still resided within him, unable to shake it off.

When he finally got back, Bakura hadn't returned. Which might've been good, he would be as drunk as liquor, and by far he was going to be annoying. Yami shut the door behind himself and flipped the light on. The same old room.

Yami was about to put himself in the bed, but he heard crying. At first it took him by surprise, but then he remembered Yugi was still there. He walked up to the locked door and as about to knock on it, but then he remembered that this was his own home, and Yugi was his prisoner.

'Are you alright in there?' Yami asked. But there was no answer, only more crying. Yami sighed and unlocked the door.

Yugi sat on the bed, tears running down his face. He looked up when the light flooded in and Yami walked over to him.

'Why are you crying?' But Yugi looked down and wiped his eyes. Yami sat down next to him and watched him 'Are you scared or something?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied weakly.

'Well…I should tell you you shouldn't be scared, but I can't really promise that'.

Yugi looked away and wiped a few more tears away. Why was children much more harder to look after? When Yami was young he never acted like this.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and pulled him closer so he rested Yugi's head against his shoulder. Yugi looked up at Yami, taken by surprise by what he was doing.

'At least…I can say…I'll make sure you won't get hurt. No matter what'.

Yugi blushed to a pink colour but closed his eyes and nuzzled a little closer towards Yami.

'Thank you' He whispered. Yami smiled a little and kissed Yugi's forehead slightly.

'Don't worry about it'.

It only took him a matter of seconds to realise what he had just done. Kiss? Yugi? A slightly unimaginable thought, but yet it appeared he had done it. No, he hardly knew the boy, how was it possible to even make feelings for him. But Yugi didn't seem to mind it and hardly moved from where he was.

'Here'.

Yami took out a pencil and a piece of paper and handed it to Yugi.

'It's something I used to do as a kid' Yami explained 'Helped me get through some tough times. I…used to draw random things, keep my mind preoccupied'.

'But…I'm no good at drawing' Yugi said.

'So? I was never good at drawing. But I still did it. It was a way…of keeping me sane'.

Yugi stared up at Yami, there was something there. Not like sadness, but something similar. Yami broke out of it and stared back at Yugi.

'Well…you must be tired' Yami took back his arm and stood up 'I'll give you some more food in the morning'.

'O-Okay'.

Yami shut the door behind him and locked it. Yugi put the pencil and paper in his pocket and laid down on the bed. There was still a few tears, but they were slowing down. But still…

Yugi touched his forehead, where Yami had kissed him. It could've been a trick. Like getting something indecent out of him, but why was it Yugi felt like Yami was different? And why did Yugi, feel like he enjoyed that kiss?

****************************End of chapter 3********************************

Me and Agil are sitting around my laptop.

Agil: 'Wow, fifty replies, you really an expert in what people want'.

Me: 'I know, just don't let Diao see this'.

Diao: 'See what?'

Me: shuts laptop 'Nothing'.

Diao: 'What are you hiding?'

Agil: 'Nothing'.

Diao grabs my laptop and opens it.

Diao: 'A online dating community. I'd never thought you'd get desperate Vann'.

Me: 'I'm not, look'.

Diao looks and glares at me.

Diao: 'Why the hell are you pretending to be me?'

Me: 'I got bored, I wanted to see if I could create the perfect guy, and looks like I did'.

Diao: 'But why me!?'

Me: 'Your ambiguously attractive and gay. You were the first person to come into my mind'.

Diao: 'Still…Agil, why didn't you stop her'.

Agil: 'She was only having fun'.

Me: 'Stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: 'Hehehe, Yugioh turning hardcore'.

Diao: 'You don't even know the meaning of that word do you?'

Me: 'Yes!'

Diao: 'Go on then'.

Me: '…Because, shut up!'

Chapter 4- Breakaway

Yugi woke up the next morning to vigorous shaking. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Yami standing over him.

'Hey, are you awake?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded his head and sat up.

'I'll go get you something to eat'.

Yami disappeared, yet again, leaving the door wide open. Yugi sluggishly got up and peeked into the other room. Bakura laid awkwardly on the couch, fast asleep, he must've been heavy drinking last night to keep him asleep on the couch.

'Don't worry about him' Yugi looked up and Yami walked towards Yugi with a plate in his hand 'He'll be back to his normal self when he wakes up'.

'R-Right'.

Yugi backed into the room a little more and Yami handed him the plate.

'Eat good'.

Yugi looked down at his plate with the food on it. And as soon as his eyes met it, his mind suddenly told him to do something.

What kind of irrational thinking was he thinking? But on the other hand, his only chance to escape, could he really pass on something so important?

Yami turned around to leave and Yugi saw his chance to escape. He lifted the plate up high, and brought it smashing down on Yami's head.

The china smashed into little pieces and Yami fell over on the floor with a thud. Yugi stepped over him and made a run for the door.

'Hey!' He heard Bakura shout. He had woken up from the sound of the plate smashing and must've caught Yugi running out. There was a gun shot and Yugi tripped over, but he made it to the door and let himself out.

The outside was a large forest. Surrounding the house, and it looked like there wasn't any main roads nearby, but Yugi kept running.

He ran deeper and deeper into the woods, not looking back, even though he could hear Bakura's loud shouts and threats. He needed to get away.

Yugi caught his foot on a lifted root and he fell hard to the ground. He wasn't too badly damaged, but his foot, it hurt real bad, he must've twisted it. How was he going to get away now?

He could hear Bakura talking to Yami and it was getting louder by the second. Panicked, Yugi looked around and saw a base of a tree up rooted, creating a perfect hiding place. He dragged his body towards it and jumped down-carefully avoiding his twisted foot-and hid himself underneath it, making himself small as possible by hugging his legs. He could hear Bakura shouting to him getting closer.

'I can't believe you let him escape!' Bakura shouted.

'I didn't think he'd smash a plate over my head!' Yami defended.

'Oh Yugi, come out come out wherever you are' Bakura looked around but all the scenery looked the same and undisturbed 'If you don't come nicely, this is what might happen to you'.

He aimed his gun to the sky and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and Yugi cringed but kept himself quiet as possible. Bakura turned to Yami.

'You check that way'.

Bakura walked off in one direction and Yami walked towards a tree and scanned the area, but nothing seemed out of place. Yugi looked up, Yami stood right above him, and not noticed him hiding. Yugi kept absolutely still and quiet, but his heart was pacing faster then normal.

Yami moved away and Yugi mentally sighed.

'Come on Yami. Let's look somewhere else'.

Yugi heard their footsteps disappear further until it was quiet as he was. Yugi stayed glued to his hiding place for a minute or two until he was sure he was alone. He peeked over the edge and looked around, no one was there, so he pulled himself up and tried to stand up but his foot still hurt and he had to limp.

'Lookie who I found'.

Yugi turned around but Bakura held him by the front of his shirt and picked him up from the ground.

'Oi Yami! I found the brat!'

Yami jogged up the them and Bakura threw Yugi to the ground.

'So, you thought you could runaway, that causes serious punishment' Bakura clicked the gun and Yugi closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pain he was about to receive, Bakura started to circle him and watched him carefully 'Sit on your knees'.

Yugi turned over so he faced the ground and sat on his knees.

'See Yami, I said we'll have to use this'.

Yami watched as Bakura aimed the gun, and pulled on the trigger.

Yugi felt tears streaming down his face but managed to open his eyes. There was a small hole next to him in the ground, where the bullet went through. Bakura clicked the gun again and aimed it at Yugi this time.

'Practice is over' Bakura muttered.

Yami stared at Bakura, then to Yugi and back before he grabbed the gun in Bakura's hands and tried to get it out of his grip.

'Yami what are you-!'

There was another loud bang and they both pointed the gun to the sky. Yugi watched them as Bakura pushed Yami off.

'What the hell do you think you were doing?!'Bakura growled.

'You never said we was going to hurt him' Yami stated 'You said just to scare him so he wouldn't run off'.

'Tch, I was scaring him. A bleeding leg or arm is pretty scary'.

'But you promised!'

'We make them we break them, it's part of life Yami'.

'I won't let you hurt him'.

Bakura sighed 'Fine. But if he does anything again, I won't hesitate, and if you stop me, I'll shoot you as well'.

They glared at each other before Bakura walked through the forest, back to the house, Yami walked up to Yugi who still cried freely.

'Come on then' Yami urged.

'I-I can't, my foot' Yugi whimpered.

Yami sighed and picked Yugi up in his arms, he followed Bakura back to the house and Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck, his head on his shoulder and began to cry into it. All Yami could do was let him cry as much as he wanted. He put Yugi on the bed in the room and gave him an ice pack to put over his foot, but once again, Bakura locked him in.

'I knew this would happen' Bakura muttered 'I knew if we would keep him too long this would happen'.

'Then why did we keep him too long?' Yami asked.

'Shut up!' Bakura started to pace back and forth 'We need the money soon, but the police will be crawling over the place. We need a diversion or something'.

Yami sighed and held Bakura still 'Why don't you go out, think about it and I'll look after Yugi, alright?'

Bakura stayed silent but nodded in agreement, if ever Bakura got mad, a drink was the best solution.

So later that night, Bakura left Yugi in the care of Yami, giving him advice to not leave the door open too long. He took the truck and the ghastly sound of it's engine disappeared into the distance. Not too long Yami decided to check on Yugi, he laid on his bed, the ice pack on his ankle.

'Hey, how you doing?' Yami asked.

'I-I think I need another ice pack' Yugi said as he took his room temperature ice pack off his ankle.

'Alright, wait here'.

Yami headed back to the freezer and took another one, swapping the one on Yugi's ankle for the fresh one.

'How does that feel?' Yami asked.

'Better' Yugi replied 'Thank you'.

Yami stood up from the bed and headed for the door.

'Yami' Yami stopped and turned to Yugi 'T-Thank you…for saving me earlier'.

'Well, I did say I would protect you'.

Yugi nodded but looked away 'W-Where's Bakura?'

'He's gone out. He's pretty mad'.

'I-Is he going to kill me?'

'No. I won't let him do that'.

Yugi smiled and Yami couldn't bare to see him alone again. He sighed and threw the ice pack in the other room and sat back down on the bed.

'How old are you Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Fifteen' Yugi replied 'Though I looked about ten or so'.

Yami chuckled lightly 'How old are you Yami?'

'Twenty. You live with your grandfather don't you?' Yugi nodded his head 'What about your parents?'

'I-I don't have any. They died when I was young'.

'Sorry'.

'It's okay' Yugi looked at Yami and noticed him staring at his hands 'What about your family Yami?'

He turned to look at Yugi but returned to staring at his hands.

'My mother died giving birth to me. I didn't have a real good chance knowing her'.

'That's sad, I'm sorry. But you must've loved your father'.

'No. I hated his guts. I still do' Yami looked at Yugi who watched intrigued but fearful at the same time 'Yugi, you knew your parents didn't you? Were they nice?'

'They were. They were the best'.

Yami laughed a little 'It takes a great deal to show a person that there's people who are good and people who are bad. My father was bad' Yami sighed and stared ahead of him 'When I was old enough to understand what he was saying, he kept repeatedly telling me it was my fault that my mother died, saying if I wasn't born then she would be alive. My father would disappear on nights-sometimes not coming home until the morning-but always he returned drunk. I would remember I would lock myself in my room, and draw random pictures to distract me from him. Keep me in my own little world where I couldn't get hurt'.

Yugi looked down at the bed sheets, the paper and pencil he handed him before, that was why he gave it to Yugi. It was to help him, like it did for Yami.

'Sometimes, my curiosity got the better of me and I would sneak out of my room to watch him drunk. He'd always catch me though, and he would hit me. Hard. He gave me clothes to cover up the bruises and threatened me that if I were to tell people I would get hurt even more. So I just locked myself away, detracting myself from everyone else, I never even left the house it was bad'.

'Then when I was thirteen. My father came home unexpectedly, and he was drunk again. I didn't have enough time to lock myself away, so he caught me. He told me, I was old enough and I should turn to a man from a boy' Yami stopped and watched Yugi, as if he told him to stop, but Yugi watched cautiously 'He dragged me to my bedroom and…and…' Yami stopped as tears were running down his face, he wiped them away the best he could and Yugi knew he couldn't go on about anymore.

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi whispered, it was the only thing he could think of saying. Yami took a deep breath in and stared at the ceiling.

'A few years later he passed away' Yami continued 'Everyone said I was heartless because I didn't cry at the funeral, but in actual truth' Yami laughed a little even though tears clearly ran over his face 'I was happy. I was happy that man was out of my life, I thought I would finally be able to put the pieces back together again. I met Bakura sometime later and he was a good friend to have though I never told him about my past. But still, I still feel like he has a hold of me, even though he's cold in the ground I feel like I can't do anything without fearing he will be back' Yami turned to Yugi and tears were running freely down his face 'I can't pick the pieces up, I don't know why and it annoys me, I just-'

Yami tried to force back the tears and wipe them away. All Yugi could do was watch, he felt helpless doing nothing when something plainly needed to be done.

'Thanks for listening' Yami appreciated through his tears 'You must think I'm an idiot now'.

'N-No, I don't it isn't your fault' Yugi tried to reassure 'What you've gone through must've been horrible. And being locked away probably didn't help much. I think, all you need is someone to take care of you'.

Yami turned to Yugi and Yugi gestured him to come closer. He scooted closer until Yugi was able to put his arms around Yami and rested his head on his shoulder.

'Everything is going to be okay Yami' Yugi whispered.

Yami hugged Yugi closer and cried heavily into his shoulder. No one, not anyone he could think of in his life, had ever told him it was going to be fine. He felt as though, picking up the pieces wasn't that hard at all. It just needed time.

Yami cried for a well ten minutes, when he finished, he moved away from Yugi's shoulder. He rubbed his red eyes though they were dry for now.

'T-Thank you' Yami managed to whisper.

'It's alright'.

Yami stared deep into his amethyst eyes, he never realised how beautiful they were, and it was the same affect with Yugi on Yami's eyes. And then it that moment of a second, their lips touched.

For Yugi, this moment was just as beautiful as he could've imagined it to be. He kissed Yami back and wrapped his arms around his neck, Yami deepened their kiss and Yugi was all too happy to accept him and take their kiss further. When they broke away, they just stared at each others eyes.

'This feels…so weird' Yugi whispered as he kept his arms around Yami 'I mean…should we even be doing this?'

Yami sighed and moved away from Yugi 'You're right. You shouldn't be forced to be with me, I'm sorry'.

Yami was about to get off of the bed and leave Yugi alone, but Yugi held his shoulders and stopped him.

'Please, don't leave me' Yugi whimpered 'I like it when you stay'.

Yami stared at Yugi, but moved so he laid comfortably next to Yugi 'Is that better?'

Yugi nodded his head and rested against Yami's warm body, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander off in an attempt to fall asleep.

'I like being this close to you Yami' Yugi whispered. Yami face gained a pink colour to his face but he passed it off.

'I like being this close to you too' Yami replied to which Yugi giggled to.

Yugi put his arm on Yami's and buried his face into his chest. Yami looked down at Yugi's small hand around his arm, why was it that if anyone else touched his bare arms he hated it, but with Yugi…he felt he liked it.

Yami moved his arm so the hugged Yugi closer to his own body and started stroking his hair.

'Sweet dreams Yugi' He whispered before kissing Yugi on the forehead. Yugi smiled a little but went back to trying to fall to sleep. Yami started to hum a song, a lullaby, in time with him stroking Yugi's hair and in no time Yugi fell asleep.

*******************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Me: 'Awww, Yugi and Yami have finally come together. I don't know why but' Wipe away tears 'I feel like crying'.

Diao: 'Get a backbone it's just a fanfic'.

Hit Diao over the head.

Agil: 'Say Vann, aren't you supposed to be completing your coursework?'

Me: 'Meh, can't be asked'.

Diao: 'And you wonder why everyone is saying you're gonna fail?'

Hit Diao again.

Agil: 'I'm sure you'll get good grades'.

Me: 'Thank you. Stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: 'So this is where things get a little more…lets say, interesting'.

Diao: 'You mean violence, sex and anything else you can think of, you're going to stick in here'.

Me: 'Pretty much'.

Chapter 5- Second chance

Yami watched Yugi as he slept undisturbed. He had made sure to leave Yugi's side as soon as he was asleep, and now it was the morning and he was still asleep. It was no surprise as Bakura was going to kill him yesterday.

'What are you looking at?' Bakura asked as he stuck his head round the door, quickly glancing at the sleeping Yugi and shut the door.

'Come on Yami, we have things to do' Bakura said as he locked the door.

'What kind of things?' Yami asked as he sat down at the table.

'I came up with an awesome plan last night' Bakura said as he picked up the gun and clicked it.

'What kind of awesome plan is this?'

'We're going to get the money'.

'With the police still around?'

'Yes, that is what I'm betting on. They'll expect Yugi to turn up when they give us the money'.

'But instead he won't be there right?' Yami finished.

'Oh no, he'll be there alright' Yami gave Bakura a questionable look as he smirked 'We'll tease them for a while. You know, give them a finger or something. Or maybe an eye, jam a knife right in his pretty face, that'll mess him up good'.

'You're sick!' Yami shouted as he stood up 'You said we weren't going to hurt him!'

'Like I said, we make them we break them, and besides' Bakura pointed the gun at Yami's face 'I also said if you get in my way I will shoot you, is that what you want?'

Yami looked at the gun, sighed and shook his head.

'Good. Keep an eye on him, I've got to do a few things before I make the call'.

Bakura twirled the gun on his finger as he walked out and shut the door on him.

Yami waited until he heard the last gas engines disappear to let a few tears run down his face. He wasn't exactly sure why he was crying, but he knew it had to do with Yugi. No, he wouldn't let Yugi get hurt anymore.

He unlocked the door and shook Yugi's shoulder vigorously.

'Yugi, wake up!' Yami persisted.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes a little.

'Is…it time for my breakfast yet?' Yugi asked quietly.

'Forget about that, come on!'

Yami picked Yugi up and took him out of the room before setting him down.

'What are you doing?' Yugi asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes.

'Yugi listen to me' Yami held Yugi's face so he knew he was listening to him 'I want you to run away'.

'Run away?'

'Yes. As far from here as you can. There's a main road somewhere north of here, you have to get to it and find your way back home'.

'B-But…Bakura'.

'Don't worry about him, I'll deal with him, you just get home. Okay?'

'He-He will hurt you, I know he will! He said so'.

'Yugi!' Yugi looked up at Yami's eyes, they were begging him to go. But he didn't want to leave Yami if he knew if Yami was going to get hurt 'You can tell the police anything and everything, but please…just get the hell out of here'.

'But…I…'

'And Yugi' Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi quickly on the lips 'You're always special to me'.

Yugi felt water build up in his eyes and was about to say something but Yami grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away.

'Now get out of here!'

Yugi ran over to the door and opened it before running out into the wilderness once more. Yami sighed and sat down, there was nothing more he could do, except to wait.

* * *

Yugi ran in the direction he thought was north, it was what Yami said was where a road was, and surely someone would find him and take him back.

Yugi stopped and looked back at where he had run from. Yami had reassured him that he would be fine, he strong himself anyway. But Bakura had a gun…

Yugi shook his head and continued running, no Yami _was _going to be fine. He had to believe that.

* * *

'I'm back' Bakura said as he opened the door. Yami sat at the table, looking distant and his head resting on his hand 'God Yami, one would think you've committed a crime'.

Bakura laughed but it was short lived when he noticed the unlocked door. He rushed over and looked in, but no Yugi.

'Yami where's the kid!?'

'He's gone' Yami said quietly. Bakura looked at him and then things clicked together.

'Do you know where?' Bakura questioned.

'Haven't a clue'.

'I see. Did you let him escape?' Yami remained quiet 'Yami, if there was one thing you should've learnt about me now is that when I make threats, I tend to live up to them'.

Yami turned to face Bakura right as the gun was smashed against his face.

* * *

Yugi was still running, though it was a little slower then before as he was starting to grow tired. Yugi stopped to take some air and looked up, seeing the edge of a road. He had made it, he felt so relieved.

Yugi looked back at the forest. Bakura was most likely back by now, and he would've instantly picked up that he was missing.

"I wonder…if Yami's alright?"

Yugi looked back up at the road then to the forest, how could he be sure Yami was right, that he was going to be fine when Bakura came back? Gun against fists, it seemed pretty obvious who was going to win. But what could Yugi do?

* * *

Yami was slammed into the table as Bakura pinned him against it and placed the gun against Yami's face. He had blood all over his face and was bruised badly, he was too sore to try and fight back now.

'You never learn do you Yami?' Bakura said as he clicked the gun 'This will be your last mistake'.

Yami closed his eyes, he knew in a few seconds he would be dead, so there was no point resisting.

'Yami!'

Yami opened his eyes and looked at the door as did Bakura. Yugi stood at the door, standing still, he stared transfixed at the gun against Yami's head.

Bakura chuckled 'Well Yami, looks like it's your lucky day'.

Bakura aimed the gun at Yugi 'Get in'.

Yugi nervously stepped in and shut the door behind him, Bakura lifted off of Yami, keeping his aim on Yugi.

'Go back to your room'.

Yugi walked around Bakura, trying to ignore the fact that there was a gun locked onto him, and walked in the room.

'You too'.

Yami looked at Bakura and he aimed his gun at Yami.

'You've got to be kidding me' Yami said.

Bakura clicked his gun 'Now!'

Yami moved around Bakura and walked towards Yugi so that he stood next to him. Bakura walked up, grabbed the door and slammed it shut, locking it on impact.

'Are you okay?' Yugi asked, noticing the blood and bruises on Yami's face.

'I'm fine' Yami said and wiped away some blood 'Why did you come back? I thought I told you-'

'I was worried about you Yami' Yugi interjected 'I thought…I thought for a minute…you was dead' Yami watched Yugi as tears were starting to form in his eyes 'And…I knew there would've been something I could've done…if you was dead, that would've made me a murderer'.

Yami sighed and rubbed Yugi's cheek.

'Thanks anyway' Yami appreciated 'For being such an idiot'.

Yugi smiled a little and hugged Yami 'I'm just glad you're okay'.

Yami put his arms around Yugi and stroked his hair 'At least for now'.

* * *

Yami put his head against the door and listened carefully.

'Can you hear anything?' Yugi asked.

'No, I think Bakura's left' Yami moved away from the door and sat down next to Yugi on the bed.

'W-Where do you think he's gone?'

'Drinking if I know him. If not I have no clue'.

Yugi looked down at his hands and held them tightly together.

'Yami…why was you trying to get me away? W-Was it something Bakura said?'

Yami sighed and looked at Yugi 'He…He wanted to hurt you, really badly and disgusting. I…I couldn't let him do that'.

'At least you were trying to protect me'.

'I won't let him near you as long as I am with you'.

'But…you could get hurt'.

'Do I care?'

Yugi pulled his legs up and hugged them. They stayed silent between them and Yugi looked away.

'I'm so bored' Yugi said.

'You're bored at a time like this?' Yami asked skeptically.

'Well…I think it's my nerves more then anything. When I get nervous I have to do something to distract me, but…there's nothing here'.

'I'd hate to see you when you're nerves go off the wall'.

'I think I'd probably just freeze'.

Yami chuckled and they stayed silent for a few minutes.

'I know something we both can do to take our minds off things' Yami said and turned to Yugi 'But, only if you want to. I don't want to force you to do anything'.

'What is it Yami?'

Then Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi. Yugi immediately opened his mouth so Yami could explore inside him. Yami pushed Yugi down and started to kiss him more intimately, Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck, and let Yami's hands wonder over his body.

Yami then grabbed Yugi's shirt and ripped it open so Yugi's bare chest was seen.

'Yami!'

Yugi sat up underneath Yami, his face had turned red and had become flustered. But Yami just stared at him.

'I will only do this if you want to' Yami said as he leaned closer to Yugi and kissed his cheek 'Do you want to continue?'

Yugi closed his eyes but nodded his head anyway as Yami kissed down Yugi's neck and to his chest. Yugi knew it wasn't the right time to do something like that, nor was he supposed to do it with someone he hardly knew. But it was so good and tempting, he just couldn't resist.

**************************End of chapter 5**********************************

Me: 'Ah, Yugi and Yami. I guess this means they are for sure together'.

Diao: 'You like messing around with your characters don't you?'

Me: 'Firstly, they aren't mine. Secondly, yes, it makes it more interesting and fun'.

Diao: 'If anyone's the sicko, I think it's you'.

Me: 'I guess anyone can guess that after this chapter, the gun will be used. You have been warned'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Gomen for such a short chapter! Gomen double!'


	6. Chapter 6

Me: 'Mwahahaha!'

Diao: 'Oh no, there's violence in this chapter and you know what that means'.

Agil: 'Yami Vann'.

Diao: 'And that means she's-'

Me: 'Pure evil!'

Diao and Agil: 0.0

Chapter 6-One down

Yugi woke up, and to his surprise there was a warmth underneath him.

Yugi looked up at a sleeping Yami's face. Yami laid underneath him and had wrapped his arms around him.

Yugi smiled a little, he remembered what they had done the previous night, and of course he remembered why they did it.

Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami gently on the lips. He remained undisturbed so Yugi placed his head back on Yami's chest.

They had stayed there for five minutes when Yugi heard the noise of the truck, he started to panic. Bakura was back.

Yugi sat up and shook Yami by the shoulders.

'Yami, wake up! Bakura is back!'

Yami groaned and opened his eyes a little.

'What are you doing Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Bakura is back! We have to get up!'

Yugi quickly got out of the bed and got dressed, Yami followed his lead though a little more sluggish. Yugi finished before Yami and helped him get dressed.

'Everything is going to be alright, isn't it?' Yugi asked.

Yami pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead. But they moved away when the door opened and Bakura stood there, the gun in his hand. Yugi moved a little closer to Yami for protection.

'You, come on' Bakura said.

'Yugi isn't going anywhere with you' Yami growled.

'Not Yugi, you. Get your butt out here'.

Yugi looked up at Yami as he moved forwards.

'Yami no!' Yugi cried.

'It's okay Yugi. Everything will be alright' Yami reassured. He left he room and Bakura shut it behind him. All Yugi could do was sit and wait.

* * *

Bakura locked the door and kept the gun on Yami.

'Feel like having a ride?' Bakura asked as he shoved Yami to the door.

'Where are we going?' Yami asked as they walked to the truck.

'You'll see'.

Bakura went round the other side of the truck and Yami got in. There was not that much point to ignore his orders, after all he had the gun in his hand.

Bakura got the car started and drove down the road.

* * *

Bakura stopped the car and Yami looked around. The park. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

'Get out' Bakura ordered and got out his side, Yami followed and Bakura was quick to get to him 'If you say anything I'll blow your guts out. Understood?'

Yami nodded his head, Bakura jabbed the gun into Yami's side.

'Good. Lets go, we don't want to be late'.

They walked in sync, Yami followed his lead because he didn't want to get shot by Bakura, nor did he want to do anything that would hurt Yugi.

They walked around until they saw him. Solomon.

He sat at a table, a bag by his side looking nervous.

'Show time' Bakura muttered and they walked towards him.

He looked up as Bakura and Yami approached him, not noticing the gun in Yami's side, they sat down and stared at him.

'Please…where's my grandson?' Solomon asked.

'He's safe' Bakura said 'For now'.

'Please…tell me where he is'.

'I might do, if I have the money'.

Solomon picked up the bag and placed it on the table, Bakura pulled it closer to him and stuck his free hand in the bag, feeling around the money.

'Please, tell me where he is' Solomon begged.

'You think it's as easy as giving and taking' Bakura chuckled 'I might give him to you if I don't-Ah!'

Bakura took out a small device showing it to Solomon who stared horrified.

'If I don't find any traces of the police'.

Bakura dropped the tracker on the ground and stepped on it hard that it smashed.

'That causes for serious punishment'.

'No! Please! Don't hurt Yugi!'.

Bakura smirked and stood up from the table with Yami. He picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

'Follow me' Bakura turned around and shoved Yami to follow 'And don't tell those rozzers through the wire where we're going'.

Solomon looked back at the van where the police were stashed, but followed Bakura and Yami nevertheless.

* * *

Solomon followed them to the car park, he was unsure what was going to happen. Especially Yami, he was so tense and quiet, it was like he didn't want to be there.

They stopped by a red truck and turned to Solomon, Bakura had a smirk.

'I want another thirty thousand' Bakura said.

'What!?'

'You hear me, and if I don't get it when I want, this is what's going to happen to your little Yugi'.

Bakura shoved Yami hard and shot twice at him. Once in the shoulder and once in the side.

Yami fell to the ground and Solomon watched as the blood started to soak out to the ground.

'I'll call you when I want the money' Bakura said. He walked round to the drivers seat of the truck and drove away leaving a bleeding Yami.

Solomon fell to the ground and held Yami's face. He checked his pulse on his neck, before grabbing his own shirt.

'Get an ambulance here now!' Solomon shouted. He tried to shake Yami awake 'Please! Wake up! Wake up!'

* * *

Yugi looked up at his door when he heard someone coming in through the front door.

Bakura dumped the bag of money on the table, picking up a few and laughing.

'Money, money, money. I've got money. I'm a rich man now' Bakura sang before laughing again.

He turned to the door Yugi was behind, picked up the gun and opened it. Yugi stood to his feet, noticing Yami wasn't with him.

'W-Where's Yami?' Yugi asked, but Bakura just smirked.

'It's moving day. Come on'.

Yugi did as he followed and walked out to the truck, Bakura picked up the bag along the way, sat in the drivers seat and drove back on the road.

****************************End of chapter 6********************************

Me: 'A short, but action filled chapter. Poor Yami'.

Diao: 'So, err…are you normal Vann now, or are you still Yami Vann?'

Me: 'Oh, I'm normal now'.

Diao: sigh 'That's good. I hate it when you go Yami'.

Me: grins.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter'.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: 'I need one more e-mail to have one hundred e-mails'.

Diao: 'Just from this site? Man. That's sad'.

Hit Diao over the head.

Chapter 7-Not here

Yami opened his eyes a little.

There was lights flying over him, and he moved a little too fast for him to be doing it himself. Was he dead already?

'Yami?' Yami looked over and a man followed him 'Yami, I'm doctor. Haragazi, I need you to keep awake for me'.

Yami looked at him, he wanted to say something to him, mainly "What was happening?" But he felt too tired to do it. His eyes started to close.

'Yami, keep awake for me!'

Yami didn't really care what he wanted him to do and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes again, this time he was in a room. Everything looked a little fuzzed, but he knew two people were in the room with him.

He looked to his left and a machine was attached to him, making a beeping noise every so often, and he had a breathing mask over his mouth. Yami then came to the conclusion he was in a hospital.

'You awake?'

Yami looked as one of the figures moved closer to him, he made him out and instantly set on the badge around his belt. Police, great.

'How you feeling?' But Yami remained silent, the man sighed 'You know about Yugi Mutou?'

Yami nodded his head.

'Then let me make something clear to you, if he is hurt in anyway, I'll make sure you'll go down for a very long time, understand?'

Yami rolled his eyes.

'I'll take that as a yes. Do you know where he is?' Yami tried to speak, but his throat felt bad, he closed his mouth again 'Alright. If you tell us where your buddy and Yugi is, and if he's safe, you have my word that I'll ease up on the charges on you. Deal?'

Yami looked at him, and tried again.

'On the outskirts of town' Yami began, he swallowed as his throat began to hurt 'There's a road…it goes into the woods…there's a cabin where they should be'.

'Get every force onto the location' The other man took out a mobile and started talking away 'Get well soon'.

They rushed out of the room, leaving Yami on his own.

'Thanks' Yami said and closed his eyes again. He hoped Bakura didn't do anything stupid, and that Yugi was okay.

* * *

The police reached the cabin in about twenty minutes, they surrounded the place, keeping their guns locked in case they saw someone. He knocked on the door.

'This is the police!' He shouted 'Open up!'

There was no reply so they broke the door down, but no one was there. He put his gun back in the holster.

'Okay, get forensics in here. We might find something to help'.

The man looked around, it was obvious someone had been living there for a while. He came to a door and tried to open it, but it was locked. There was a key so he tried the lock and it opened.

Inside was a smaller bedroom which also looked like it had been used.

'Don't forget to check in here for anything' He added, he sighed 'I think we need another chat'.

* * *

'What?'

'He's missing still' He repeated 'It seems your buddy took off with Yugi, so, are you sure you don't know where they are?'

Yami looked up at the ceiling and shook his head.

'Come on! You've been living with him for a long time, I'm sure he would tell you something as you are close friends'.

'We're hardly friends'.

He sighed 'Does he have any friends? Close family? Anything?'

'I'm all he had. His family moved somewhere, he doesn't have anyone'.

'Then what about a place he'd like to go to? Somewhere secure or anywhere?'

'I don't know! If I did I would tell you'.

The other guys phone rang he answered it and left the room.

'Are you sure you would tell me? Or are you stalling us for time so he can get more money?'

'You think I would be helping him? He shot me for god sake'.

The man came back in 'Boss'.

He looked at him and walked over to him. They whispered to each other and Yami tried to listen in on it.

'Are you sure?' The man nodded his head, he walked back to Yami's side.

'We got a team of forensics to go over your house, you know what that means?' Yami shook his head 'They check your house for things. Fingerprints, hair for DNA, you know, things like that. Do you want to know what they found?' Yami just stared at him 'They found semen, I presume you do know what that is'.

Yami looked away so he leaned closer to make sure Yami was able to see him.

'He's pretty cute I'll admit that, so what was he? A little play thing while you waited?'

'It wasn't like that!'

'Oh? Then what was it like?'

'I love him. And damn if I knew where Bakura was I'd tell you, but I don't! So why don't you go out there and find him?!'

He stood up 'I know we will'.

They walked out, leaving Yami on his own again. He rested his head back and let tears roll down his face.

'Please let Yugi be safe'.

* * *

Solomon sat at the kitchen table, waiting for another call from Bakura, a policewoman waited with him, ready to track the call.

'I'm so nervous' Solomon said 'That poor man'.

'You shouldn't worry about him Mr. Mutou' She reassured 'After all, he did kidnap your grandson'.

'I know, but no person should be shot for no reason'.

'Yes. I guess so'.

Then the phone rang and Solomon waited at it until the policewoman was ready. He picked it up and shakily put it to his ear.

'Hello?'

'Grandpa! Grandpa!'

'Yugi! Where are you!?'

There was a movement of the phone and he heard someone laughing.

'Just thought you'd like proof he's alive for the officer you have there' Bakura said, Solomon looked at the lady but she persisted him to carry on.

'W-What do you want?'

'Hmm? Oh right! The money. I almost forgot. But I bet you're dying to let me stretch out the time so you can track us down'.

'Please…Don't hurt my grandson. I'll do anything you want!'

'Hmm?' Bakura then laughed 'Would you still do anything if I did hurt him?'

'What do you mean?' Then a gunshot was heard 'Yugi!?'

'Don't worry, he's safe. Here, you can talk to him again if you want. Yugi, it's your grandfather'.

There was a noise as he passed it over.

'G-Grandpa?' He could tell Yugi was crying.

'Yugi! Are you alright?'

'Y-Yeah. I'm fine, he shot at the ground'.

'Oh thank god, Yugi, tell me where are you?'

'I-I-'

'Tell him what I said or I'll shoot you' He heard Bakura's voice order in the background.

'H-He wants another thirty thousand' Yugi stuttered 'A-And he'll meet you-in front of the city hall'.

'The city hall?' Solomon repeated.

'Y-Yeah. A-At two o'clock. A-And he said if you don't come-'

Yugi stopped as he started crying again and there was another noise.

'If you don't come with the money tomorrow, you'd better arrange a funeral fast'.

The phone went dead and Solomon hung the phone back up and turned to the police woman.

'A very vague location, but we might be able to find them' She reassured.

But with any doubt, they better have the money waiting for them. This was their last chance in getting Yugi back safe and sound.

*************************End of chapter 7***********************************

Me: 'Wow, this story is going pretty fast, I think I'll end up with probably ten chapters'.

Agil: 'Is that bad?'

Me: 'Well no, I just thought it would be longer then that'.

Agil: 'I'm sure they'll love it nevertheless'.

Me: 'Yeah, probably'.

Diao: 'Stay tuned for the next chapter'.

Agil: 'And review!'


	8. Chapter 8

Me: 'Woohoo! One hundred e-mails! Have it!'

Diao: 'Why would I want it?'

Chapter 8-The final round

Solomon waited in front of city hall, the bag full of money in one hand, and very nervous. It was nearing two o'clock, and soon Yugi was going to be safe again.

He glanced over at the van he knew the police were at and looked away again. He just prayed it worked.

He looked up at the clock on the city hall, it finally turned two. But no sign.

"Where are you?"

Then his mobile rang. He took it out of his pocket.

'Hello?'

'What's it like?' Bakura asked 'Crowded or bare?'

'What?'

'City hall. Is there people or not?'

'There's not that many people'.

'Oooohhhh, I like my privacy, don't you? That's why more people is more safer with me. Let's change the meeting place'.

'What?!'

'Meet me in the mall in…lets make it ten minutes. Or Yugi gets it. And don't tell those police in that gawky van, or I'll just kill him anyway'.

The phone cut off, so Solomon put his mobile back in his pocket.

'Mr. Mutou' He heard the police through the device* 'Who was that?'

Solomon remained quiet 'Mr. Mutou!'

Then Solomon took off as fast as he can through the streets, ripping out the device along the way. He had to do this for Yugi.

* * *

They watched on the camera's as Solomon ran off.

'Shit! Follow him!'

Another police man(I really should give them names. But bare with me, it'll be over soon) jumped out the van and managed to follow Solomon to the mall. At first he thought he had lost him because of all the people, but he quickly caught sight of him.

'I found him sir' He said 'He's in the mall'.

He stopped and looked around. Bakura and Yugi were walking towards him 'The kid is here as well'.

'Don't let them get away, but make yourself scarce'.

'Right'.

He just had to watch from the safe distance he was.

* * *

Bakura walked up to Solomon, with a scared Yugi close by his side, a gun stuck in his back.

'Didn't I tell you, I feel more comfortable now' Bakura chuckled.

'Here's the money' Solomon said holding out the bag.

'The tracker'.

'But there isn't one'.

Bakura clicked the gun and Yugi closed his eyes 'Maybe you should double check for me'.

Solomon unzipped the bag before putting his hand out and taking the tracker out.

'It's good we can be reasonable adults' Bakura said as he took the bag.

He looked up and saw some recognisable faces in the distance. Police.

He grabbed Yugi by the arm, lifted the bag to his shoulder and pressed the gun harder into Yugi's back.

'But then there are some who just can't be trusted. I warned you not to bring them, so now you pay the price'.

'What?' Solomon looked around and noticed the police as well 'No, no, I didn't bring them with me!'

'Say bye to your grandfather Yugi'.

'Grandpa!'

Bakura dragged a struggling Yugi off to the parking lot. He threw him in the red truck and quickly got to the drivers seat so he could drive away as fast as he could.

The police rushed up to Solomon and watched as it disappeared down the road.

'I want at least one car following him now!' He ordered.

'Why did you do that!?' Solomon shouted 'I was about to get Yugi back! And now I've lost him! What kind of a man are you!?'

'Mr. Mutou, I assure you that we will get Yugi back'.

* * *

Bakura took Yugi back to the house where they stayed for the previous day. It was an abandoned house on the outskirts of town, a place they could hide easily.

Bakura shoved Yugi in and aimed the gun at him.

'So…how about a little game?'

Yugi dashed into another room and pressed against the wall as Bakura followed him. He walked up to Yugi, placing the bag of money on a table with the other bag, held his face and placed the gun next his face.

'Please!' Yugi begged 'Don't hurt me!'

'Aw, how pathetic' He clicked the gun and pushed it in harder 'Go on, cry, it'll probably be the last thing you do'.

Yugi couldn't help himself, the tears ran freely down his face as he closed his eyes, he even whimpered a little.

'I suppose that'll do'.

Bakura was about to pull on the trigger, but there was loud sirens outside, Bakura looked out the window and several police cars had closed up the road.

'This is the police' A voice said through a megaphone 'We have you surrounded, so give yourself up'.

'Oh…Shit!'

Bakura threw Yugi to the floor, and walked carefully to the window. He looked out and saw that there was more then a few police officers.

'Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'

Bakura turned to a curled up, frightened Yugi. If he shot him now, he would be in the range as well. Stuck, not good.

* * *

At the hospital, they removed the breathing mask from him as he was more fine afterwards. The nurse had finished injecting him with a drug.

'You should feel the affects in a while' She said.

'Oh joy' Yami said dismally.

'You know it's good for you. Here, you can watch something'.

She handed him a remote for the T.V. and walked out. Yami sighed and turned it on flipping through a few channels.

'I feel so useless' Yami said as he felt the bandage around his middle. Useless was one word he describe himself as.

He flipped it onto the news and stared at it.

_'The police have finally caught up with a criminal on the run' The news reporter said, Yami dreaded what she was going to say 'The kidnapper of Yugi Mutou has been tracked down to the house standing behind me, where, it was acclaimed he was going to shoot the boy. Nothing has been heard yet, so it seems the boy is still alive with him'._

Yami glared at the screen. He was stuck in a hospital, not being able to do something.

'I hope…Yugi will be alright' Yami whispered.

No, Yugi alright with that deranged psychopath? He had to be kidding. He _had _to do something, that was final.

* * *

The police tried to keep the public as far away as they could the reporters at bay. They couldn't barge in their in case he did something drastic and Yugi wouldn't be the only one hurt, but they couldn't wait.

The captain waited for the phone to answer, he used his mobile so it could be more private between them.

Finally the phone picked up.

'What?' Bakura immediately asked.

'You know who this is' The captain said.

'I can see you, it's kind of hard for me not to guess'.

'Is Yugi safe?'

'Yugi is fine' There was a silence 'Well, sort of'.

'What do you mean by that?'

'He's quiet that's all'.

'Bakura, listen…you don't really need him'.

Bakura laughed loudly 'I don't need him? He's my ticket out of here, I can get all I want for him'.

'Okay. What do you want?'

'I want a plane. My own jet, so I can feel free to move around without anyone else being there. And I want it to go to Spain, with my money'.

'You know I can't do that'.

'So I guess you want Yugi hurt do you?'

'Bakura, is there someone else you want to talk to?'

'Who? My lawyer? You've got a nerve asking me that'.

'I didn't say your lawyer. Anyone else?'

'All I want is for you to clear those stupid cops out of the area and let me go to Spain'.

'Why Spain?'

'What's it to you? I like it there'.

'Are you sure?'

There was a silence before… 'I'm hanging up!'

And the phone went dead. The captain turned to the other police officers 'Give him a few minutes, he might try us again'.

* * *

'Yami, how are you-' The nurse began but stopped.

The machines were pulled out of their plugs, and the bed was empty. Yami had disappeared.

* * *

The phone rang again.

'Hello?' The captain said.

'Oh god' Bakura's voice said.

'Bakura, we've made it that your calls are redirected to my mobile'.

'Well whoopee-de-do' Bakura said sarcastically.

'Who was you calling?' The captain asked but Bakura put the phone back down again. But almost immediately the phone rang again 'Hello?'

'It's the hospital' The nurse said on the other end.

'Listen, I'm busy right now, so-'.

'Yami has gone missing'.

'What?'

'I went to check up on him, but it seems he just got up and disappeared'.

'Where would he-?'

He stopped when he remembered.

_I love him._

'Oh god' He returned back to the phone 'Don't worry. I have a feeling I know where he is'.

He ended the call 'Listen up, expect that Yami guy to be heading our way'.

'Captain!'

He turned around and saw a sluggish Yami running down the road towards them. As soon as he got close enough they held him back.

'Let me go!' Yami persisted 'I have to help!'

'You can't do anything' The captain said 'You should go back to the hospital and let us do our job'.

Yami glared at him 'Fine'.

'Escort this man back to the hospital'.

A police man walked up, holding Yami's shoulders and moved him away. But Yami kicked him between his legs and made a dash to the door.

'Yugi!'

'Get back here!'

But he already opened the door and ran in. He found Yugi, in the arms of Bakura as he put the gun to his throat.

'Oh Yami, came for the show?' Bakura asked jokingly. Yami looked between Yugi's petrified face and Bakura's smirk.

'Hi Bakura' Yami said and took a step towards them 'How you doing?'

'You tell me. I've got the bloody cops all over haven't I?' Bakura chuckled 'All I wanted was a bit of extra cash'.

'Then we'll tell them that' Yami took another step 'I'm sure they'll understand'.

Bakura looked at him questionably 'Will they?'

'Yeah. And…I won't say anything else about what happened. The most you'll get is a warning or something'.

'Really?'

'Yeah. But we need to let Yugi go. And show them you won't harm him'.

Yami was closer to him that he was a little scared himself, but he had to try. He held out his hand to Bakura 'You need to give me the gun'.

Bakura looked at Yami, then moved the gun slowly from Yugi's throat and moved it towards Yami's hand. He had done it.

Then Bakura hit Yami round the head with the gun and he fell to the floor.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out.

'You stupid idiot' Bakura chuckled 'I can't believe you fell for that'.

Yami sat up and glare at Bakura 'Then again you was always stupid. Stupid little Yami, you think I actually wanted to be your friend? I needed another sucker to play in my little game, and you were the wimpiest of them. I'm glad I can get rid of you now'.

Bakura aimed the gun at Yami and clicked it 'Say your prayers pretty boy'.

Yami looked at the frightened Yugi, no, he couldn't let Yami get hurt.

'No!'

Yugi grabbed the gun and Bakura struggled to get it out of Yugi's hands.

'Let go you little brat!'

A gunshot filled the air, as everyone looked towards the house.

****************************End of chapter 8********************************

Me: 'Hehehehehe, I wonder who got shot. Yami? Yugi? Bakura? You'll just have to find out'.

Diao: 'That is beyond cruel'.

Me: 'I know. But hey, you can't stop me'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: *'By the way. I can not, for the life of me, think what the hell it is called. It's basically the thing people use to communicate to each other, they clip it to the collars of the coats and stuff. Just in case you didn't know what I was on about. I seriously can't think what it is called!'


	9. Chapter 9

Me: 'You waited, you were probably biting your nails and you used persuasive words, and I caved in. Here's the next chapter'.

Diao: 'You made up that crap didn't you?'

Me: 'Yeah. Anyway, so who got shot? Remember the candidates were Yami, Yugi, and Bakura. I wonder if anyone figured it out?'

Chapter 9-It can't be the end

Yugi fell to the floor hard, his eyes were closed and blood started to seep through his clothes from his stomach.

Yami watched horrified as Yugi just laid there motionless, there was just no words to describe it. Bakura just smirked and clicked his gun.

'He got in the way anyway' He muttered.

Yami crawled over to Yugi and gently lifted his head.

'Y-Yugi?' But Yugi made no signs of life.

'Oh well' Bakura aimed his gun at Yami who started to cry 'You'll be joining him anyway'.

There was another shot. Bakura dropped the gun and grasped his arm that was bleeding heavily, they both looked up as the police charged in, grabbing Bakura and observing Yugi.

'We need an ambulance right now!' One ordered, he turned to Yami 'It's going to be okay'.

* * *

Once they the ambulance arrived they put all three into the ambulance. They focused more on Yugi as he bled more heavily then Bakura.

Yami sat on one side of the van and Bakura sat on the other side, both with police officers sitting next to them. Yami ended up glaring at Bakura, Bakura just stared right back at him, no fear in him.

'You don't know much about gun wounds do you Yami?' Bakura said 'I say Yugi has about five minutes left to live'.

Yami stood up but was immediately brought back down by the police officer.

'No more conversations for you two'.

Yami glared at Bakura as he mouthed "It's the truth".

* * *

As soon as they got to the hospital they took Yugi away before Yami could say or do anything, and he was taken back to his room, where he was attached to his machines and forced in his bed again.

'When will thy know about Yugi?' Yami asked his nurse.

'I don't know' She replied.

'Do you know anything?'

'I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything about other patients'.

'Can you please tell me if he will make it?'

She looked at him, but it was the look she gave him. A look of sadness.

'Just don't hope for anything'.

She left and shut the door behind her. Yami leaned his head back against the pillow as he let tears flow down his face. It was no point hiding it, Yugi was going to die, because of him.

* * *

Yami had stayed in the hospital for a few more extra days. He had healed up very fast and there was no reason to keep him in the hospital.

Yami put his clothes back on very slowly. He had to stay in the hospital until the police came and could lock him up until the court case, but that wasn't the reason he felt so utterly depressed.

He hadn't heard anything about Yugi. He had hoped a nurse or passing doctors would say something about his condition, but no such thing. Was Yugi really dead? If so, he was going to be charged with murder.

The door opened and he turned around as the nurse approached him.

'How are you feeling?' She asked.

'I'd feel a lot happier if someone told me how Yugi was doing'.

She looked away when he mentioned Yugi's name.

'Please. I'm no longer a patient. Can't you say anything?'

'Come with me'.

She lead Yami out of the room and down some corridors. Yami looked up at the signs as they passed them until he recognised one "ICU".

She lead Yami to a room and they looked through the window. Inside was a sleeping Yugi, he had machines attached to his bare body. Some that were keeping tract of his body condition, some that were helping him to breath and basically to live. It tore Yami apart to see Yugi like this.

'H-How is he?' Yami managed to utter.

'He is not good. He will not wake up, and we need him to wake up to insure he will survive'.

'Can I see him?'

'I don't know-'

'Please. I just…I just want to say goodbye'.

She looked at Yami and sighed 'Very well. A few minutes'.

Yami opened the door and walked carefully towards the sleeping Yugi. Why was it he seemed more…angel like, and not in a good way. As Yami stood by his side he appeared more lifeless then ever before.

Yami sighed and looked at Yugi's machines, of course he wasn't exactly sure what they were saying, but he presumed they were normal.

'Yugi' Yami looked at him and managed to smile slightly 'It's good to see you. I'm sorry Yugi, I…I never wanted things to turn out like this. It was just supposed to be a stupid kidnap and we was going to give you back, I swear. I didn't think Bakura would go out of his mind and…' Yami gently held Yugi's hand in his 'I just want you to wake up. Please'.

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand and closed his eyes before tears ran down it. He didn't want much, just a chance to see Yugi before he went. He didn't care if he got locked up, or died or anything, just Yugi he wanted.

There was a small movement in his hand and Yami looked down at Yugi's hand as it slowly moved each of it's fingers. He turned to Yugi and realised he moved his head slightly and began to open his eyes.

'Yugi? Yugi!' Yugi moved his head slightly to Yami 'Yugi, can you hear me!?'

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and even in his blurred vision he could make out Yami.

'Y…Yami?'

'Yugi, thank god' He leaned in and kissed Yugi on the head 'I'm so glad you're awake'.

Yugi was about to say something but Yami was grabbed by two people and was being pulled away.

'Alright come on' The captain said as they pulled Yami out of the room. Yugi was still getting used to the idea Yami was there, and he still repeated his name.

* * *

After a phone call, Solomon rushed to Yugi's side immediately. He fussed over him until after the fifteenth time Yugi reassured him he was alright, he sat by his side casually talking to him.

'By the way, you do realise there will be a court case' Solomon reminded him.

'Yeah' Yugi sighed. Solomon picked up on his misery and held his hand.

'Don't worry Yugi. I will be there, and so will Joey and Téa. All you need to do is stand up there and tell the truth'.

'That's what I'm regretting the most grandpa' Yugi was in fact worrying about getting Yami into trouble. He was sure he wouldn't appreciate it if Yugi told people how bad he was when in fact he was a victim himself.

'Don't worry Yugi. This will be the last time you will ever have to remember about it'.

Yugi looked out of the window again and sighed.

'Yeah. I guess so'.

*****************************End of chapter 9*****************************

Me: 'It's so short. Gomen, I did this really quickly, and I knew it wasn't going to be much anyway, just to say who got shot and all that crap'.

Diao: 'And here I thought the Easter holidays would help your brain grow. My mistake'.

Me: 'It'll only be two chapters left and this will be finished. I promise to make more longer and juicer chapters'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Chapter 10

Me: 'I believe…I can do this!'

Diao: 'Well, two chapters I think you can do it'.

Me: 'It's so close to the end…I feel a little emotional'.

Diao: 'Get a grip Vann, you still have this chapter and another to write'.

Me: 'Yes. Of course. And so I won't get shouted at later. YES! THE DECISION IS BIAS BECAUSE I DECIDED ON IT! THIS WOULD NOT HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE!'

Chapter 10-Court case

Yugi stood still as his grandfather sorted out his clothes. It wasn't exactly formal, but it was the best Yugi could wear.

'Grandpa, I can dress myself' Yugi said as he pushed his hands away.

'I know. But this is very important' Solomon said 'Do you want to look like a scruff bag?'

Yugi sighed 'No'.

'There we go. We'd better hurry up, we don't have much time left'.

Solomon walked out of Yugi's room and Yugi sighed again, but this time out of sadness.

It had been a while since everything happened. He was finally realised from the hospital and made a great recovery, though eating and many other things was a great discomfort to him. He hadn't seen Yami during that time, and he was sure they had arrested him with Bakura. At first he thought he wouldn't miss Yami, after all the time they shared was just pure of-the-moment. Wasn't it?

Yugi turned to his mirror and stared at himself. He regretted seeing Yami today. Mainly because no matter what he said he was going to send him to jail, how would Yami think about him after that? If only he died when he got shot he wouldn't have to bare through this.

* * *

Soon, Yugi and Solomon reached the court. They sat in the waiting room, Solomon noticed the nervousness in his grandson and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Don't worry Yugi. All you have to do is tell the truth, and then it'll be over with' Solomon reassured.

'It's the truth I'm scared about grandpa' Yugi admitted.

Solomon gave them him questionable look, but both looked up when they heard the press. People with cameras and asking questions were following a few police officers who lead Bakura and Yami in. Yugi tried to look at the floor as they neared, but somehow found himself looking up as they passed.

Bakura glared at him, where as Yami didn't even bother to look at him. Yugi looked down as they continued down the corridor, there it was, Yami already hated him and he didn't even do anything.

'If I was younger, I would make sure they didn't even make the court room' Solomon growled.

* * *

The court room was set. There was a judge, twelve jurors in the jury box, Yugi sat at the front of the room with his lawyer by his side, and Bakura and Yami sat opposite with their lawyer between them.

(This is where watching police programmes such as Taggart and New tricks comes in)

'We are here today to discuss the case of the kidnapping and attempted murder of Yugi Mutou' The judge said, he then looked up 'Which one would like to start?'

'I would your honour' Yugi's lawyer said 'I would like to call Yugi Mutou to the stand'.

Yugi slowly got out of his chair and walked to the stand. When he got there a man walked up to him and held out a bible to him, Yugi put his hand over it.

'Do swear to tell the truth, the honest truth and nothing but the truth?' The man asked.

'I do' Yugi said dismally. His lawyer got out of his seat and Yugi took one more look at Yami. He had his head hung, so Yugi tried to make no attempt to get his attention.

'Yugi. You know why we are here?' His lawyer asked.

'Yes' Yugi replied.

'And I shall advise you, if you feel stressed at anytime you may say so and I will stop'.

'Okay'.

'Yugi, on March the eighth you were kidnapped. Correct?'

'Yes'.

'Can you identify who they were if they are in this room?'

Yugi looked over to Yami and Bakura, it pained him to say it, but he swore to tell the truth.

'B-Bakura and Yami' Yugi replied.

'The accused your jury' His lawyer added but turned back to Yugi 'Can you describe to us what it was like to be in their captivity?'

Yugi frowned at him, but thought better not to dwell on the question.

'I…I was scared. But, only because I didn't know what was going on. T-They didn't hurt me'.

'If they didn't hurt you, how was it you ended up in hospital?'

Yugi put a hand over his stomach and quickly glanced at Yami again.

'B-Bakura shot me' Yugi answered.

'With' His lawyer walked over to a table and lifted up a gun to show Yugi 'This gun?'

Yugi nodded his head 'Yeah. That one'.

His lawyer put down the gun and walked over to the jury.

'Now most people would think that a gun shot wound is not that big a deal. But to a young boy like Yugi, this could ruin his life completely. And who knows what other mental torture these two psychopaths had done that Yugi does not want to admit'.

'Objection!' Yami's and Bakura's lawyer interjected and stood up 'My clients made it very clear that nothing like that went on'.

'Overruled ' The judge said 'You can ask all the questions you want in your own time'.

He sat back down and got glared at by Bakura.

'I-I'd like to say something myself' Yugi said, and everyone turned to him 'I-I wanted to say…that Yami didn't do anything! He was a victim himself, and he only tried to protect me, he even let me escape one time'.

'If he let you escape, how come you didn't come home?'

Yugi turned to Yami who had decided to look up at the mention of his name, Yugi smiled slightly and he found the strength to say the next words in him.

'Because I love him. And I didn't want him to get hurt like I did'.

There was a whisper in the jurors but Yugi kept his gaze on Yami, and even Yami smiled a little.

'Order in the court' The judge shouted and turned back to Yugi's lawyer 'Anything else you want to say?'

'No your honour'.

'What about you?' He asked turning to Yami and Bakura's lawyer, but he shook his head 'Yugi, you may go back to your seat'.

Yugi took no chance in sitting back down, he didn't want to be burned with more questions, he just hoped for the best.

* * *

Everyone had their share of questions. Solomon told as much as he could, Bakura managed to take the fifth amendment(The right not to say anything) And Yami told the truth the best he could.

Yugi and Solomon waited to be called back to the court room, they were now waiting on the verdict.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Solomon asked, noticing Yugi's fragile state.

'No' Yugi replied.

Solomon put his arm around Yugi 'What you said…about loving that man, was it true?'

Yugi looked to his grandpa and nodded his head.

'Why would you? I mean, he kidnapped you and-'

'I just do Grandpa' Yugi said with a slight smile 'He means everything to me'.

Solomon sighed. There were things about his grandson he wasn't going to understand.

Someone came to get them and everyone made it back to the court room where the jury walked in. Yugi could feel his heart beating so hard it felt like it was going to explode.

'Jury, have you come to a decision?' The judge asked.

A woman stood up 'Yes your honour'.

'Is it agreed?'

'Yes your honour'.

'How do you find Bakura for the charges of kidnap and attempted murder?'

'Guilty'.

Bakura scowled at his lawyer then to Yugi, but Yugi was trying his best not to faint from nervousness.

'I sentence Bakura to sixty years in prison. And how do you find Yami on the charges of kidnap?'

Yugi could swear he suddenly went deaf, he didn't hear anything around him, just his heavy breathing. He turned to Yami who tried to smile reassuringly to him, but only showed how nervous he was himself. If Yugi wasn't in public he would've cried so hard.

'Not guilty'.

Yugi looked up as well as Yami as people started to whisper to themselves. Yugi couldn't believe it, they really said not guilty.

'You have to be kidding me!' Bakura growled as he turned to Yami, he got up from his seat and was about to lunge to Yami, but some police officers were at hand and managed to hold Bakura back.

'You're dead Yami!' Bakura threatened as they dragged Bakura away 'You hear me? You're a dead man!'

'Let this case rest and I dismiss everyone' The judge declared.

As soon as everyone got up out of their seats Yugi rushed to Yami and gave him a tight hug as he cried uncontrollably into his chest.

'I can't believe it!' Yugi cried.

'Never can I' Yami said back as he put his arms around Yugi 'I thought I was a goner'.

Yami lifted Yugi's head up and wiped away a few of the tears.

'You didn't have to do that for me' Yami said.

'I wanted to. And besides, it was only the truth'.

Yami smiled as he held Yugi's hand and they joined up with Solomon and walked out.

'I'll be back in a minute Yugi' Solomon said and walked off. Yugi turned to Yami and smiled.

'So…will I see you again?' Yugi asked.

'After all this. I thought you'd want to get rid of me'.

'No, not really' Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami lightly on the lips 'I want to start over again, but I want you to be there with me'.

Yami smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair.

'You are one strange kid' Yami said 'But, if you want to be with me, I guess I have no option'.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami again, until his grandfather came back and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Come on Yugi' He persisted, glaring at Yami.

'Okay' Yugi quickly wrote down something and put it in Yami's hand 'Bye Yami'.

'Bye Yugi'.

He watched as Yugi followed his grandfather out and they had disappeared. Yami opened out his hand and looked at what Yugi had wrote down, numbers, and no doubt they were Yugi's number for his phone. He managed to let a chuckle escape and carried on walking himself.

****************************End of chapter 10*****************************

Me: 'Come on, you knew I was going to let Yami go in the end didn't ya?'

Diao: 'Yeah, totally obvious'.

Me: 'I tried my best, and please don't shout at me for being bias, it's just a story okay?'

Agil: 'Just one more left'.

Me: 'Yep. Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	11. Chapter 11

Me: 'I had to finish this story, not that it was annoying me-hell I loved writing the sadistic parts-but because it really needed to be finished. So this is just a small chapter I made up in the last few minutes of my sanity'.

Agil: 'She's getting tired'.

Me: 'This chapter I'd like to make to the fans who read this story. Your comments made me laugh, contemplate but most of all smile each day. I love you little guys!'

Chapter 11-Epilogue

'Yugi!'

Yugi stopped at the door, just finishing a snack in his mouth.

'What?' Yugi muffled.

'Where are you going when you're still eating?' Solomon asked.

'I'm meeting Yami'.

'You should eat your food before going anywhere' Solomon scolded.

'Okay. Bye gramps!' Yugi shut the door behind him and Solomon sighed, but smiled anyway.

'It's nice to see Yugi so happy now'.

It had been a few months since the court case. Yugi and Yami were now officially dating, but decided to take things slow after the events they thought it would be best. Solomon still didn't like Yami one bit but if he made his grandson happy, there wasn't much he could really do.

Yugi ran to the park and found his boyfriend waiting for him. He turned when he heard Yugi rush up to him, and as per usual, as soon as Yugi got close to him hugged him tightly.

'Sorry I'm late' Yugi apologised.

'It's alright. I just got here myself' Yami said, but then he immediately started to snigger.

Yugi looked at him questionably 'What?'

Yami brushed his hand across Yugi's mouth to wipe away the crumbs.

'Oh no!'

Yugi quickly rubbed his mouth along his sleeve.

'Someone was eager to see me' Yami joked 'I hope you managed to swallow'.

'Of course I did' Yugi pouted but got kissed quickly by Yami, so lost it as soon as they parted.

'So, where are we going today?' Yugi asked as he intertwined his fingers round Yami's.

'It's a surprise. You'll see'.

Yami guided Yugi through the park as they held hands. Yugi rested his head on Yami's arm.

'I love you Yami' Yugi said.

'I love you too Yugi' Yami said and kissed Yugi on the forehead. And they continued on to their date. Carrying on with their new life, together.

* * *

Me: 'That's it'.

Agil: 'Really?'

Me: 'Yep, end of story. It feels…so weird'.

Diao: 'Yeah. I mean, did we do our best?'

Agil: 'I'm sure we did'.

Me: 'You know what everyone is going to beg now don't you?'

Agil and Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'SEQUAL! And I would seriously consider it, but I kinda doubt it. I mean, what can happen next?'

Agil: 'I'm sure you can think of a new storyline'.

Me: 'Yeah. But for now, thank you all for reading this crap-I mean story. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to give me big, big reviews'.

The end…maybe?


	12. Not part of the story

Just so people won't get confused. This isn't a chapter.

Me: 'So I've considered making a sequel to Kidnapped. And I know you would like me to make something more…let's say original, I'm finding it a little hard to thread a story together'.

Agil: 'Vann would love to read suggestions you may have. Big, bold, crazy, little any suggestions at all'.

Diao: 'Because she can't write a thing'.

Me: 'Diao! Ehem. Anyway, I will read your suggestions and I might be able to thread a story together, of course you will all have your fair credit to it. I won't be greedy. Unfortunately I won't be able to write the sequel for quite a while. Not until I finish a few things in my own life, of course this won't stop me updating or writing completely new stories (Hehehe) but writing a sequel will have to wait'.

Diao: 'But this won't mean no story won't be written'.

Me: 'Unless I can't get a story together. But I'm sure I will. So anyway, please leave a review if you have any suggestions for what you would like in the sequel. If you don't, then don't bother reviewing'.

Agil: 'That is all for now. Thank you very much!'


End file.
